


Bunny love

by pOONtANGsANIC



Category: South Park
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pOONtANGsANIC/pseuds/pOONtANGsANIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny love

''Butters..you know I love you,right?''Kenny asked with a small smile,looking over Butters.It was still hard to take in,that Butters liked Kenny back.Of course he wasn't complaning!How could he afterall?It was a wonderful thing that Butters like him too afterall.Butters looked at Kenny and smiled sweetly.''Sure I do!And I love you too Ken.''He said fiddling with his knuckles,a bit nervously.Kenny chuckled,this was one of the many reasons he loved Butters.Butters was such a cutie afterall.What's not to love?Kenny suddenly felt the urge to hold Butters close to him,as if to protect him from anything dangerous. 

So he did.He pulled Butters into a hug,basically pulling Butters into his lap.Butters squeaked out of surprise,but relaxed almost instantly,returning the hug.They stayed like that for a while,in pure bliss.Before Kenny heard the door open.Kenny's sister Karen looked in before her eyes landed on the scene before her.She blushed slightly and coughed out of embarrassment.''K-Kenny,it's getting late.Mom wanted to know if Butters was staying over?''She asked averting her eyes from the two boys cuddling.Kenny looked at Butters,with curiosity.''Are you staying over Butters?''He asked with wonder.''Why sure I am!My parents are out of town for the week,they won't care!''Butters said grinning widely at Kenny,hugging him closer. 

Kenny giggled at this,and turned to Karen.''Yeah he's sleeping over.Tell her we're gonna be going to bed real soon.Right Butters?''He said looking over at Butters.''Y-yeah!''Butters nodded agreeing.''Okay,you two have fun.''Karen said closing the door.As soon as she left.Kenny kissed the top of Butter's head.Butters blushed and averted his eyes from Kenny's.''Oh geez,you're too good to me Ken.''Kenny merely smiled at this.''Well,you deserve it.I love you Butters.''Butters blushed deeper at this.''Aw-well I love you too Ken.''He said leaning up to capture Kenny's lips.


End file.
